Corazones distantes
by leonwe5ker
Summary: Breve One-shot enfocado en Nishino tras el dia de san valentine.


Habian pasado pocos dias desde San Valentin, desde que Jumpei me dijo como realmente se sentia, lo entiendo, despues de todo al igual que yo, el sigue teniendo sus propios sueños y metas.

Desde ese dia en el karaoke tratamos de vernos siempre que podamos, inclusive ambos dejamos un poco de lado nuestros empleos para pasar mas tiempo juntos.

Mire melancolicamente hacia la ventana, observando las oscuras calles de el vecindario.

Dejando salir un leve suspiro.

Quiero verlo...

No...

No solo quiero verlo, quiero abrazarlo, quiero besarlo, quiero que realmente parezca que estamos, saliendo, no quiero pensar que en un par de semanas nos distanciaremos, que romperemos.

Senti una leve humedad en mis mejillas.

Lagrimas?

En serio el simple hecho de pensar que ya no estaremos juntos es suficiente para hecerme llorar?

Soy patetica.

Limpie mis mejillas con las mangas de mi sueter, aun era invierno y por la noche el frio se hacia aun mas presente, lo sufiente como para querer estar abrigada dentro de casa.

Me levante de la silla frente al escritorio y me encamine a mi cama, cayendo sobre ella dando un leve rebote, busque la posicion que mas confortable me pareciese.

Tome y encendi mi celular, mire la pantalla por unos segundos.

Seria buena idea llamarlo?

Desde que comenzamos a salir lo llamaba por lo menos una vez al dia, ahora ese numero se ha elevado, al punto que parece que solo llamamos para escuchar un simple "Hola"

Es divertido el escuchar como titubea al intentar decir cosas como "Te quiero" o "Quiero verte" aunque ultimamente ese nerviosismo esta despareciendo, sera que se habra acostumbrado a ello?

De cualquier manera siempre soy yo la que debe hacer el primer movimiento, el es demasiado timido para eso, creo que desde aquella vez en el parque, he sido yo la que inicia los besos o los abrazos.

No es que me queje, de hecho, esa faceta es una de las que mas me gusta, pero me pregunto como seria si el fuera mas agresivo, seguramente nos besariamos en todo momento, iriamos de la mano a cualquier lugar donde caminemos y aquella noche despues del festival cultural cuando vino a verme seguramente habriamos...

Mis mejillas se encendieron ante tal pensamiento.

Aunque somos pareja, este tipo de cosas siguen siendo vergonzosas, y ademas...

Deslice levemente mi mano sobre mi pecho.

Me siento un poco insegura.

A diferencia de Satsuki o Toujo yo no comparto sus atributos y aunque Jumpei me jure que soy perfecta tal y como soy, estoy segura de que seria mas feliz si yo tuviera un fisico como el de alguna de ellas, despues de todo el sigue siendo un chico.

Haaa, mejor evitare darle mas vueltas antes de que me deprima mas.

Volvi a mirar mi celular, aun con el dilema de si llamarle o no.

Mire la hora, 10:30, almenos aun estara despierto? No quiero despertarlo solo por un capricho...

Rode sobre la cama un par de veces, estaba en cierta forma desesperada.

Y si lo llamo y lo dejo sonar solo dos veces?

Si al segundo tono no lo coge entonces ire a dormir.

Despues de todo solo es un capricho mio.

Comenze a teclear buscando el numero de la casa de Jumpei.

Mire la pantalla por unos segundos, en la cual se veia escrito un _Jumpei-kun 3_ Ahora que lo pienso, me siento se ve algo infantil, me pregunto si el haria lo mismo de tener un celular.

Me dispuse a marcar pero...

 **Bzzzzz Bzzzzzz**

Mi movil comenzo a vibrar en mis manos, el identificador mostraba el nombre de Jumpei.

Justo cuando pensaba llamarlo, definitivamente estamos hechos el uno para el otro, no es asi?

Una sonrisa tonta se formo en mi rostro ante tal pensamiento.

 **Tic**

-Hola?.- Atendi rapidamente.-

-Nishino? Buenas noches, aun sigues despierta?-

-Si, estaba por irme a la cama.- Dije mientras me sentaba sobre la cama y me recargaba en la pared.-

-Ah, en ese caso siento molestarte, hubiera sido mejor que llamara despues?.

-No no, no te preocupes.-

Y asi, otra de nuestras rutinarias llamadas comenzo, seguramente ninguno de los dos se ira a dormir temprano esta noche.


End file.
